saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemesis
Nemesis (ネメシス, Nemeshisu) was a player trapped in Sword Art Online. Appearance Real World/Sword Art Online Avatar Nemesis has long, pink hair and blue eyes. She mainly wore a long white bunny-eared coat with black lining over a sleeveless turtleneck black shirt and a metal breastplate. She wore a pink skirt over black thigh-highs and shoes. She wears a black fingerless glove on her left hand and a bandage-wrapped leather glove on her right. To evoke her alter-ego in game, she uses a mask that covers the right half of her face. Sometimes she wears her coat like a cape. ALfheim Online Avatar Nemesis chose a Sylph to be her race because she heard it was the fastest. She converted her SAO Avatar, so the face was pretty much the same. She wore the same coat as she did in SAO except with short black sleeves, a blue-tipped black flame design on the lower parts, a blue-tipped black tail, and black and blue pointed bunny ears on her black hood. She wore a really short black shirt that covered the top part of her chest, but kept her belly button area exposed (for an unknown reason). Her whole right forearm is bandaged except for the fingers. Her left hand still had a black fingerless glove. She wore a black and blue skirt, and white and black boots. She still had a mask, but the design is more fiery in ALO. Gun Gale Online Avatar In GGO, Nemesis's face looked more mature and her eye color was lighter (not whiter). Her coat was almost exactly the same as her SAO coat except it had short black sleeves, black bunny ears, and was shorter. She liked the tail she had on her ALO coat and got a cloth version of it for this game. She wore a black scarf and dark blue kevlar under her coat. On her arms were a pair of silver elbow pads and black fingerless gloves. Her skirt was black with pink lining and she wore pink and black combat boots. Her mask for this game is smoother and more modern-looking. Personality Nemesis is a very shy person, often doing things alone, even though she prefers to have others with her so she is "in less danger from demon ambushes". She describes herself as "having the bravery of a chicken nugget" and rarely speaks to people she doesn't know. When she successfully holds a normal conversation with a stranger, she often rejoices and rewards herself with a box of Pocky, her favorite snack. Nemesis half-suffers from chuunibyou (Middle School 2nd Year Syndrome). While she looks like a common otaku on the outside, her alter-ego, Discord Esper Shuvi, is activated when she puts on her eyepatch. When her eyepatch is on, her personality changes drastically, going from being too shy to speak to exclaiming her suspicion over things that are slightly different, such as finding oatmeal cookies instead of regular cookies. In addition, she also believes she gains special powers when she puts on her eyepatch, and attempts to use them in public, to which they ultimately fail. She carries the eyepatch everywhere in her satchel, for "emergency purposes". Background When she was 5, Nemesis's house burned down. Her parents died trying to save her. She was taken in by a local orphanage where she was ignored and picked on by the other orphans, leading to the deterioration of her social skills and mild depression. After two years, the orphanage was visited by the Nakamura family family of Phage and immediately chose to adopt Nemesis after seeing how she acts and hearing her story was told by one of the caretakers because Nemesis herself was too shy. Originally she was still very shy, and would rarely say anything until a few weeks later when she fully adjusted to her foster family with the help of Phage. She saved up for the NerveGear and bought it somehow without her family knowing. Chronology Aincrad Arc Nemesis was one of the lower-level players at first because of her hesitation to join other parties and level up faster. Eventually she started doing everything herself and did very well. She found an extremely rare treasure chest, and inside it was Phantasma Wick. It was a powerful rapier with a long chain on the handle. This allowed her to throw her sword and pull back whatever it stabbed into, or for her to pull herself towards the area where her sword was. She mainly relied on speed and surprise due to her lack of very good armor. She ended up following her sister Phage and Nedelin everywhere once she found them. Fairy Dance Arc Nemesis joined ALO after a recommendation from Phage. She chose the Sylph class after hearing it was the fastest. While being helped with a quest by Nedelin and Phage, she came across a sword stabbed into a slab of rock. An inscription above the sword said "This sword has been sealed with light to prevent the escape of a thousand angry souls." She pulled it out anyway. In an instant, her body was filled with the unstable energy of dead souls and raging ghosts. The sword was called "Overrun Lily". It was difficult to handle at first, but then she was able to control it and found two new categories of Magic in her Spell menu. Spectral-type and Astral-type. These two spell categories enabled her to take on the aspects of ghostly creatures, create solid apparitions, shoot energy pulses, and sometimes darken the sky. Phantom Bullet Arc Nemesis was asked by Phage to join Gun Gale Online so she wouldn't be the only one failing. It backfired, since Nemesis actually learned the mechanics quickly and became very good at the game within a few days. Being an intense fangirl, she immediately bought the Kagemitsu G4 when she had enough money for it and used her skills from SAO and ALO to master it. Although she could not block bullets like Kirito, she made up for it with agility and evasiveness, dodging almost every bullet fired at her. She bought a few other weapons as well in case her "lightsaber" would not do well in the situation. Relationships Phage - Nemesis looks up to Phage, since she was able to gain a blue belt and fight back against the bullies at school. She considers Phage to be the person she is most comfortable with and will often hide behind her when she is scared, too shy, or ordering at a fast food restaurant while she tells her what she wants to eat. Nedelin - Nedelin is kind of like an older brother to Nemesis. Although they're not that close like Nemesis is with Phage, they're still good friends. Nemesis also is a very clear supporter of her sister's relationship to Nedelin, so sometimes Nemesis goes to him and gives him advice on things about Phage. Most of which aren't taken into consideration. Abilities In SAO, Nemesis used her Phantasma Wick to pull enemies in or get close to them by throwing her sword at them. She pulled back using the chain. She also had throwing knives just in case there were multiple enemies and her sword was stuck in one of them. When she put on her mask, she fought faster and stronger, even though it didn't actually have any effect except make her sound childish or crazy. In ALO, Nemesis used a plethora of skills she acquired from Overrun Lily to decimate her enemies with combinations of spectral illusions and astral explosions. Putting on her mask allowed her to summon spectral copies of Overrun Lily to dual wield or throw multiple copies of the sword at her enemies. She could also summon apparitions to aid her in battle. In GGO, Nemesis still liked using her sword, and, partly because she was a huge fan of the Star Wars franchise, she bought the Kagemitsu G4 photon sword as a primary weapon. She also bought an M4A1 and a Desert Eagle in case she couldn't close the distance between her and her opponent. But she was able to switch weapons very quickly and could slash twice with her sword then shoot a quick barrage of M4 bullets. Sword Art Online *'Level: 93' *'HP: 10980' Main Equipment *'Phantasma Wick' (One-Handed Rapier) *Throwing Knives Skills One-Handed Rapier Skills *Dragonslay *Triangulation *Arc Rush *Wild Stream *Predator Strike *Gatling Pierce *Reaction Break Alfheim Online *'Level: 25' *'HP: 2800' *'MP: 2500' Main Equipment *Overrun Lily (One-Handed Spectral/Astral Rapier) *Cloneflynch II Skills One-Handed Rapier Skills *Neutron *Crosshairs *Piercing Dash Frequently Used Magic Spells *Specter Saber *Judgement Strike *Saber Sonata *Requiem Rune *Death Parade *Starry Cascade *Rain Stinger *Discord Fantasy Gun Gale Online Main Equipment *Kagemitsu G4 (One-Handed Photon Sword) *M4A1 w/ Handle Sight *.50 Desert Eagles *Flashbangs and Sticky Grenades *Water and dustproof scarf Skills *Acrobatics *Suggestion *Army Combative Notable Achievements *Has capability to beat Nedelin in a race *Found a treasure chest containing the extremely rare Phantasma Wick *Located and extracted the Overrun Lily Music Theme Theme 1= |-| Theme 2= |-| Theme 3= |-| Gallery NemesisSAO.jpg|Nemesis's original pic File:Nemesis-FTkd.jpg|FedeTkd's Version Trivia *Nemesis in ALO was partly based off of the Code Nemesis, Chiliarch, and Infinity Sword classes from Elsword *She was also partly based off of Takanashi Rikka from Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! and Touwa Erio from Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko, with the eyes of Julis Riessfield from Gakusen Toshi Asterisk and the hair of the vocaloid Megurine Luka. *Her eyes were originally going to be pink but after seeing many pink-haired anime characters have blue eyes, PercyJacks decided to change them to blue. *She is ambidextrous, meaning she can write (and attack) with both hands. *Her mask in SAO and ALO sometimes made her right eye appear to be red. *When she activates a Spectral or Astral-type skill in ALO, a glowing mask could appear on the other side of her face depending on which skill and her mood. **If she is wearing her usual mask, then the skill mask will only cover the left side of her face. *Nemesis's new jacket was inspired by the vocaloid Yuzuki Yukari. Category:Character Category:PercyJacks Category:Sylph Category:Female Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:GGO Player Category:Survivor of SAO